Love, Sex and Spaniards?
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Lovino has never been able to find love, his brother on the other hand, pfft, he could get any man or woman he wanted with a snap of his fingers. But what happens when Lovino meets a certain Spaniard from his past? Read on...Rated M for Yaoi in later chapters
1. The Reunion

Lovino was having love problems yet again. Poor, fiery Lovino. Nobody wanted him because of his fiery temper and attitude towards other people. You would have thought he would just be like his sweet, loving, tender brother. Lovino always hated being compared to his brother; he could never understand why he was so different to all the other nations. Not many people liked Lovino; he had a few friends, but not very many, due to his lack of politeness. No wonder he had no one to love him.

Forever alone with nobody to love him. No family to cherish and care for. No partner to be wed in a few years. He would never experience the phenomenon known as 'true love'.

His younger, more handsome, chirpy brother, Feliciano had and was experiencing love, and was enjoying it. All Lovino wanted was for a small taste of love, even if it was for just a little while. He wanted, no needed, to know what it felt like. Who it would be with? When would it be? So many questions were zooming through his mind about love. He needed to find someone.

He envied Feliciano very much. He was far more superior at everything. Cooking, cleaning, painting, singing, being nice, just everything. Despite him being three years younger than Lovino, he had experienced everything…_everything_.

Every time he noticed his brother with the damn potato eating bastard, a jealous expression would form on his olive toned skin, his eyes would turn a darker shade, his cheeks would flush and puff out, all because of jealousy.

Even the damn vodka drinking bastard had found love. Yes, Ivan, the mighty Russian nation had settled down from his wild lifestyle and found a lady to settle down with. Was there really any hope for poor little Lovi? Was he going to be forever alone?

There was only one thing Lovino knew about his never existing love life, and that was he definitely didn't like girls. Oh no, he sure played for the other team alright. He had found this out months ago when a girl tried to kiss him, he wasn't satisfied in any way, shape or form. And this wasn't just any girl, only the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

Her golden curls would shimmer in the sunlight; her bold green eyes would shine. Her curvaceous figure stood proud, a girl many men in the world would have sexual fantasies about. She didn't want just any old man, oh hell no, she wanted Lovino, the small, fiery Italian. She would tug on his signature curl just to get the slightest bit of attention from him, every time she failed.

That's when Lovino discovered he was gay. Whenever a man would accidently brush against his curl with his hand or body, he would find himself on the verge of losing it. His brother on the other hand, would just loose it if a fly had landed on it.

When he had finally came to terms with his sexuality the first person he told was, naturally, Feliciano. He knew Feliciano would be kind, caring, and desperate to know more, as he himself was gay and already had someone to love…the stupid potato bastard.

When Lovino told Feliciano and Ludwig about his sexuality they were both somewhat overjoyed, he wasn't entirely sure why Ludwig was happy, but funnily enough he was. But the annoying thing was, they both asked the exact same question which was: "how did you find out?" How could he explain that the most beautiful girl in the world was in love with him, and actually kissed him, and he felt nothing? Not even the slightest bit of arousal. But when a man accidently brushed up against his famous curl, he suddenly found himself aroused and about to lose all his dignity. How was he supposed to explain that to his brother and his brothers love interest?

He couldn't.

His brother was so clueless, that he didn't even know what the abbreviation 'omg' stood for, so how would he understand something strange like this? Ludwig on the other hand would over think it, he over thought everything plus he was way too serious. He kind of intimidated Lovino, but not enough to scare him.

However, Lovino wasn't into all kinds of men, oh no, he had a certain thing for Latin men. He had always like the way they looked, sang and especially the way they danced. In Lovino's opinion Latin people, let alone men, were always filled to the brim with passion, after all they were passionate people. Even the dances that originated from them are passion filled dances, such as the fiery tango. Their singing voices were full of passion, the way they sang could take Lovino's breath away in a single heart-beat.

He always imagined himself in the arms of an Italian man, sitting in a very stylish sofa, arms around each other's bodies as they spoke and exchanged loving looks. But no, Lovino had grown out of that phase. He moved onto Latin people quite quickly, he even met a few just to be sure of his theory. He was right of course.

Lovino had met a slightly taller Spaniard and even one touch to his hand made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach. He felt himself try to restrain, but he couldn't help it, this man's name was even beautiful. He was the most beautiful living thing on the planet, hell in the whole universe in Lovino's eyes.

He had to tell the man how beautiful he was, but how would he do that? This man didn't even know the real reason why Lovino was here. Lovino only told him they needed to meet up about…_business_.

Whenever Lovino caught a glimpse of those sparkling green eyes that changed colour depending on the mood of the man, whenever he stared at the well-built body of his. His olive skin, shined when the sun bounced off of it. Not forgetting to mention those bouncy, chocolate curls of his. Every time he noticed the sexy Spaniard getting stressed he would run a finger through his beautiful, shiny hair, then all of his curls would bounce around on his head.

When they spoke about their lives and past times, Lovino started to recognise the beautiful figure in front of him. He stared at him in awe when he opened his soft lips, and told Lovino about who he was and his life, Lovino realised he was the nation that is the powerful, mighty Spain.

Lovino couldn't control himself anymore; he needed to touch that 'hot piece of ass' in front of him. His hand caressed the Spaniard's cheek, as he looked down with glowing eyes.

"Um…Lovino?" The Spaniard asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice as well as joy. Lovino merely nodded, his hand still caressing the soft skin in front of him.

"Lovino? What…what a-are you doing?" The puzzled Spaniard asked, staring at Lovino's loving hand.

"Spain, is that you?" Lovino finally asked, still rubbing his hand carefully along the Spaniard's sunlit skin.

"Yes? How would you know that?" He asked now sounding a little concerned, as sweat drops began to fall frantically off of his hairline. He wiped them away gracefully, still staring at the loving hand that caressed his now flustered cheeks.

"I'm Romano, Lovino Romano Vargas. South of Italy." Lovino answered simply, now staring into the pools of green before him, starting to feel a little flustered himself, as he realised what he was doing with his hand. He quickly dropped the loving hand and started to fidget around in his chair. "S-sorry…" He mumbled, sounding abit strange when he apologised, after all apologising wasn't his thing.

The Spaniard let out a small uncontrollable sigh and simply nodded. "It's fine and you're the South of Italy? Well I don't know why I'm so surprised you look an awful lot like you're brother Feliciano, don't you~" He voice was full of glee as he spoke; he sounded just a child on Christmas.

Lovino began to feel slightly angered at the last comment. He did not look like his brother at all. He didn't act like him either. Feliciano was the caring, handsome, creative side of Italy and Lovino was the fiery, intimidatingly manly side of the country. He hated it when people compared him or said he was like Feliciano, so either way you couldn't win.

The green eyed male began to realise Lovino's discomfort and apologise straight away, which, of course, calmed him down a whole lot more.

"Lovino, can I just ask you one thing?" His voice sounded concerned and slightly confused.

"Y-yes, w-what is it?" Lovino trembled, his eyes twitching furiously.

"Why did you want to meet up with me?" The Spaniard asked his voice back to its caring tone. Lovino could feel his face starting to flush and heat up. He began mumbling and stuttering things under his breath, much to the Spaniard's confusion.

"I um…no…it was…I…really…I…um…don't…" He stumbled, struggling with his words. To be entirely honest Lovino didn't actually know why he wanted to meet up with this beautiful man after all, all he remembered was Feliciano rambling on about some curly haired Spaniard called Anto…well something. Then Feliciano suggested that he should meet him, and share their ideas on something for the next EU meeting.

EU meeting? Shit! Lovino had completely forgotten about one of the most important EU meetings in a few days, he had so much to prepare. But wait? If this man was from Spain and would be attending the EU meeting then he must be Spain himself. Why didn't he realise this before? _'God I can be so stupid sometimes!' _Lovino thought out loud.

"What was that?" The sexy Spanish man asked, moving some fallen curls out of his tanned face.

"S-Spain?" Lovino stuttered, his eyes glowing.

"Yes I am Spain…but you can call me Antonio I much prefer my human name to my nation's name." He smiled still staring down at Lovino's hand that was caressing his feverish cheeks. Lovino soon stopped with the loving touches as soon as he realised that he was touching the mighty, powerful, oh so gorgeous Spain. Lovino's cheeks flushed a deep red colour as he stopped touching the man, and began to mutter things under his breath once again.

"O-okay Antonio…" He breathed, staring down at the floor beneath him. Wait Antonio? Spain? EU meeting? Lovino Vargas? Did he like tomatoes?

"Do you like tomatoes?" He randomly spluttered out, hitting his head straight after he had realised what he had asked Antonio.

"Tomatoes? Of course I do there the best food on the planet!~" His chirpy, sing-song voice rang though the air as the smile on his face began to grow and become more and more visible. "Once I looked after this small Italian boy, he sure was an ass, and we would eat tomatoes all day long. He sometimes, when he wasn't being an ass, helped me out on the tomato field to pick them. Of course I would reward after, with healthy, newly picked, home-grown tomatoes. It's a shame that he grew up and moved away from me. He and his little brother meant a whole lot to me, but unfortunately I never saw them again, I hope their okay." His eyes began to look glassy as tears over took them.

Then Lovino realised. That boy, that boy was him. He had always remembered being an ass when he was a child, and he remembered the man that got him into tomatoes, just never his name.

"That boy is…me." He sighed, his face flushed once again. He was staring at his former guardian, Antonio Fernandez Careido. Antonio's smile grew even larger than it was as he wiped a few escaped tears from his skin.

"I thought you looked like him Lovi!~" His smiled now was all Lovino could see. It was like his whole face was one big smile with eyes. He pulled himself up from the office chair he was sat on, giving Lovino a huge hug. Of course Lovino didn't hug him back, no he was too manly for that and too much of an ass, no he just squirmed trying to get out of the powerful Spanish grasp that was holding onto him like the only source for miles.

* * *

**I don't really like this, but I shall continue with it!**

**Please review your thoughts on my FIRST Spamano fic, there will probably be lots more were that came from!:')**


	2. That Damn Tomato Muncher

**A/N: Okay, so just letting you know, the POV shall change in this. At the beginning it will be neutral then turn to Lovino's. Enjoy.**

"Why are hugging me asshole?" Lovino squirmed under the Spaniard's powerful grasp.

"Lovi, I'm hugging you because I haven't seen you in centuries. After all, I did raise you." Antonio gripped Lovino even tighter, ruffling Lovino's hair with his hand. Lovino's face flushed once again at the sudden contact, and began to squirm again, only to be pulled back, full force, by the Spanish nation in front on him.

"Still doesn't give you a reason to hug me, tomato bastard." Lovino retaliated, finally breaking free from the mighty grasp. He smiled triumphantly and Antonio let out a small chuckle at Lovino's actions. "Ah-ah! I'm free!" Lovino yelled, only to be pulled back against the Spaniard.

Lovino felt the harsh thumping of Antonio's heart, against his own. His face ignited a blush yet again as the Spaniard's grasp increased with each protest Lovino made.

"You have five seconds to let go of me! 1…2…" Antonio chuckled at Lovino, still not loosening his tight hold on the little Italian. "Don't let me get to three!" He informed Antonio, face flushed from a mixture of emotions.

Finally, Antonio let go of the fiery Italian, only to be met by a scowl. The Spaniard pursed his lips together, trying not to laugh at the smaller male in front of him. Lovino had his hands rested on his hips, his right eye twitched rapidly, his face contorted from anger to downright embarrassed and his curl bounced swiftly. Antonio couldn't hold it in anymore, he just had to laugh. Antonio let out a small, quiet chuckle as Lovino's expression softened only to go back to its angry state.

Lovino's awkwardness of his face quickly died down, his glare still ever so present though. "So..the EU meetings in two days…thoughts?" Lovino randomly blurted out, receiving a lopsided look of confusion from the Spanish nation. "I don't know, okay!? I wanted to say something, and that was the first thing that came to mind!" Lovino, yet again, randomly blurted out.

"O-okay." Antonio answered, with a small hint of confusion still in his emerald eyes, but like he always did he just smiled it off.

"Hey, Lovino?" Antonio asked, smiling at the Italian.

"W-what!" Lovino snapped, most likely startled by the sudden sound of Antonio's voice.

"What do you think the EU meetings about? Aren't they usually about something really important in Europe? What's so important in our countries now?" Antonio asked, still looking very confused.

"The political instability most likely, dumb ass." Lovino face-palmed, receiving yet another, confused look from the Spanish nation in front of him.

"You damn bastard! It's not hard! Allot of countries are politically unstable at the moment, for example, my own country is politically unstable at the moment." Lovino explained. Antonio finally understood and gave a reassuring nod, signalling that he understood the smaller male. Lovino sighed in relief, happy that he wouldn't have to go into depth about his country's political instability.

"So that's what the meetings about?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know." Was Lovino's reply. "Anyway, I have to go, so if you want I'll give you my number and you can…t-text m-me?" Lovino gulped, face flushed. Antonio was quick to nod and Lovino began scribbling a number down on a stray piece of paper. "There." He handed the paper to the Spaniard, face flushing even more than it already was.

"Thanks!~" Antonio replied in a happy tone. Lovino smiled and with that he walked out of the Spaniard's office, on his way home.

**Lovino**

The whole way home I kept repeating the same question over and over in my head: _Am I in love with Antonio?_ It sure felt like it since the bastard kept hugging me, making my heart flutter and skip a few beats. Stupid bastard. I can't love him, it must be a phase. Yes, a phase. Everyone goes through phases.

But I just couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he smiles, the way his brown curls bounce around on his head, the way his eyes sparkle and change colour and best of all, the way his mighty grasp pulled me flush against him, making me blush intensely. I loved everything about that man, even his stupidity; it's kind of…c-cute I guess.

On the other hand, there's no way he'd be attracted to me in the same way, no way he finds me attractive, no way he'd ever love me. He's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo for god sake! I'm just poor Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, the heartless Italian, way too big for his boots, and just simple-minded. He'd never love me.

Not that I wanted him to.

Okay, maybe I wanted him to just a little bit. Considering I've never had a taster of that phenomenon, known as love. Every single person I know has been in love at least once in their whole entire lives, and me, well I'll just say that I haven't found the right person yet. Yes, let's stick with that.

Since I haven't found the right person, I've never experienced love. I've always wanted to know what makes people so happy about the emotion of love. What consists of love? Passion? Happiness? Blissful feelings? I don't know and don't think I ever will. No one will ever love me.

My thoughts were interrupted for a second by the vibration of my phone. Unknown number. The unknown text said:

_Hi Lovi!~ It's Antonio, thought I'd give you a quick text. So anyway, what do you say me and you travel to the EU meeting together? Only if you want to though. Antonio._

Awkward bastard. And yes, I do want to 'travel' with you to EU meeting and do allot more things with you. I want to caress you're wonderfully toned body, kiss you all over, kiss your lips, do other intimate things to you, like: Su- Okay that's enough perverse thoughts. I should stop reading France's _sexts_ that he sends to me about: _'entering me into his luscious lips, sucking gently at first, then picking up the pace with each moan that escaped my mouth.'_

WHAT A FUCKING CREEP!

I am officially deleting him from my contact list, and when he's not looking, deleting my number from his. I don't even know how it got there in the first place! Creepy…

Right anyway, my reply to Antonio was:

_Yeah hi tomato bastard. And I don't really mind, I guess if you insist then…fine I'll travel with you, tomato boy. _

Cool right? Right.

Once again, that bastard distracted me from my thoughts with his damn texting! The vibrations from my phone shivered down my leg.

_Kay!~ Yay! I get to travel with you, Lovi!~ Anyway, I'll pick you up at 10, if that's ok?_

Oh my fucking god! I'm sure that my heart just skipped a few beats! I felt like a fourteen year old girl, going on her first date with the captain of the football team. '_I'll pick you up at ten.' _Smooth bastard! Damn! All I could think about now was dates with a specific hunky, sexy Spaniard, that couldn't stop texting me dammit! He's just like Feliciano with the texting!

_Is that okay, Lovi?~_

Seriously, the damn tomato muncher is like a fucking lost puppy trying to find it's mommy! So my very, very polite reply to sexy tomato bastard was:

_Yes it's fucking okay! How many times do you need to text me! You fucking tomato muncher!_

Awesome right? Right.

Spank me and call me Betsy, but is it just me or did I sound like Prussia then? With the use of the word awesome? Even when it shouldn't be used, because what you are describing is not awesome. Shit! I don't want to sound like that perverted, bird loving albino.

Another vibrating sensation ran through my leg. I had received a reply from Antonio.

_Mind you're language Lovi~ I like to believe that I raised you well! I raised you to be a lovely, charming, young man, not to be a delinquent! Ahaha! Only joking, Lovi~ See you tomorrow. _

Delinquent!? What a dick! Anyways, all I can think about him, he's constantly on my mind dammit! If I love the bastard, then how am I supposed to be the selfish, fiery tempered little bastard that I am? This is going to be difficult. I can't just wipe him from my memory, or never go see him again because that would brake me beyond repair.

I know! I could just travel with Feliciano to the EU meeting instead of Antonio? Yes! If I did that then I wouldn't have to risk falling in love with that bastard any more than I already have. Charming bastard. Why does he have to be so god damn beautiful? Why can't he be like all the other nations? He just has to be different doesn't he!

Once again, hopefully for the last time, I was distracted by my phone. This time ringing, playing that faggish ringtone of mine, Love hangover by Jason Derulo. The worst part is, I don't even like Jason Derulo that much! The words of the song echoed through my mind.

_It was just a fling, but I really don't regret a thing, 'cause it was crazy babe, and by the looks of it you felt the same._

_And all I remember is me sayin', if you turn me then you can't breathe._

_ Now I'm smilin', and I'm barely sober, I'm caught in a love hangover._

_ Love hangover._

If that's not faggy then I don't know what is!

When the lyrics to my ringtone and the vibrations got too much for me to stomach, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Antonio. Damn tomato muncher. God can I never get a break around here?

"What!" I snapped down the phone, sounding rather annoyed that he interrupted me, and in all honesty, I was.

_"Ah, hello to you to Lovi!~"_ He replied sarcastically, letting out a soft chuckle down the phone. God his chuckle. It was so cute! I wanted to allow a smile to appear on my face, but you and I both know that wasn't going to happen. I am Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, King of moodiness!

"Yes, yes, hello! What do you want anyway, bastard?" I asked.

_"Ahaha, you never change do you Lovi?~ Anyway, I wanted to know if we could meet u-up again sometime. I…um…liked today, it w-w-was…fun."_ I could practically feel the radiating heat of the blush now formed on his tanned cheeks. I blushed myself at the thought and at the word _'fun'._

Seriously, fun? Couldn't he think of a better way to describe today? Guess not.

Anyway, back to the phone call, I found myself making weird stutter noises down the phone, much to his confusion.

"Yeah, sure, bastard!" I quickly snapped before I had the chance the stutter and blush anymore.

_"Okay!~ Thanks Lovi!~"_ He chirped in his sing-song voice. And on that note, he hung up, not even giving me chance to respond.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, fluttering feeling around me, a radiating heat bouncing off me. I turned around to see the Spaniard stood behind me, cradling me in his arms, caressing my back with gentle touches, whispering things in Spanish in my ear, occasionally lacing his fingers in my hair, making me blush.

Apparently, ever since he hung up on the phone, I was just standing there panting and blushing madly. But how did he get here? Was he walking and just saw me? Creep. He spun me around so that I was now facing him and gave a quick, broad grin.

My fucking god, I'm in love with that tomato munching bastard!

**End of Chapter two! Review your thoughts. **

**To be entirely honest, I think that they may seem a little OOC, but it's not my fault I promise. I was at school all day and we had an assessment in every single lesson, even in PE! So much fucking running around and hitting balls with sticks…pfftt! Could my day get any worse….**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked chapter two. Just informing you, there will be Yaoi but not until later chapters, and there will be a kissing scene. Also I highly recommend, if your into Spamano, then you should check out the Fanfic 'Bottoms up!' By a Sunny Day In February, it's the best fic I have read on here so far! **


	3. How To Tell Him

**A/N-This chapters back into the neutral point of view instead of one of our favourite Italians.**

_The day before the EU meeting._

Lovino just didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He figured out that he indeed loved Antonio. How was he going to face him now?

He had far too much on his mind at the moment. The stupid EU meeting, that even stupider tomato bastard, the political problem in his country and wondering if his brother was still getting 'molested' by his potato bastard of a boyfriend.

Lovino sighed to himself, the on-going image of Antonio in his mind. His slender figure, tanned skin, pools of emerald for eyes, his puffy lips that he so longed to feel amongst his own, his chocolate brown curls and most of all, Lovino thought about what Antonio would look like out of those clothes.

Lovino found himself feeling flustered at the mere thought of Antonio's (probably breath taking) body. His body quaked in excitement and curl began to bounce around at the side of his, cute, little, flustered head.

Antonio laid there in his bed, scrolling through his contacts to find the one person that'd help him with his feelings, Francis. Once he had found Francis' name, he clicked call and waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

_"Ahh, Antonie…so you considered my offer? Honhon." _

"Oh, Francis, you never fail to make me laugh!~ But, no. I need help…with a relationship."

_"Relationship? You mean the player of the bad touch trio wants a relationship with a beautiful lady? Well, I am shocked." _

"Francis, the person isn't exactly a…la-lady."

_"Ohh…A man, it's not Gil is it? Because that would mean I wouldn't be able to pull a move on him when you were there? Please, please say it's not Gilbert!" _

"It's not Gilbert, Francis. It's…um, well…"

_"Merci dieu pour ça! So if it isn't Gilbert, Antonie, who is the lucky man? And may I say, he is a very lucky man to have such a handsome Spaniard, with an amazing body, to swoon over him." _

"Why thank you, Francis! You're not so bad yourself. Anyway, it's well, um…Lo-Lovino."

_"Oh, well that isn't of any shock to me."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well, you see Antonie; I've always thought you and little Romano would hit it off eventually. Obviously, being me, I didn't want that to happen, because if I hit on Romano then you would go crazy and if I hit on you then he would go crazy. But I can live with that, I still have Canada and Gilbert. Also, you could tell anybody about you liking the little; hot-headed Italian and they wouldn't be surprised." _

"Oh."

_"So…I don't understand why you called me for advice? As the whole world knows, I am not one for maintaining a relationship, unless you actually called for something a little more. Oh, honhonhon." _

"I called you because you are practically the country of love and you would know what to do. So, should I tell him, or just leave me feelings until they drift off?"

_"Well, I personally would jump him and see if he reacts in a good way, then pound his cute little ass into the mattress, but since you're serious about this and not just looking for a fling, then I would recommend telling him You never know, Antonie, he might like you back. But if he doesn't you always have me to cry on, and do other unspeakable things to if you wish. Honhonhon."_

"Thanks for the advice, Francis! I'll tell him, tomorrow, at the EU meeting, see you then!" And on that note, Antonio hung up on the French man.

Now all he had to do was think of a way to tell Lovino. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to tell him. He had to tell him. He wasn't going to allow his feelings eat up inside of him, Lovino needed to know, he had every right to now. And hell, he might even like Antonio back too!

* * *

It was getting to around 5.00 in the evening, when Lovino heard a knock at his door. He grumbled various phrases and curses to himself as he stumbled to the door.

He opened the door to reveal the figure standing behind it. Belgium.

What on Earth was Belgium doing here? Lovino, being the gentlemen he is, stood aside to allow her in. She gave him a small, thankful nod and waltzed in with her basket.

"Hello, Roma!~" She chirped, wrapping her arms around the little Italian. He retaliated with a small pat to her upper back, leaving her very confused.

"What's wrong, Roma?" Her voice drifted from its chirpy tone, down into a very concerned one.

"Lo-long story…" He grumbled, pressing a hand to his cheek to see if he was flustered. Boy, was he! His face was beginning to feel like it was on fire, much to his annoyance, since he would have to tell the Belgian lady about his feelings for a certain Spaniard. Great!

The said Belgian placed a loving arm around Lovino's shoulders and led him towards the couch. "Want to talk about, sweetie?~" She asked with a loving tone, carefully massaging the Italian shoulder.

"No-not really…but I don-don't want to b-be rude so, I'll te-tell you." He sighed, staring down at his empty and somewhat clammy palms.

"Okay, sweetie. I have time, take as long as you need. Lars won't mind if I'm late home." She smiled down at Lovino, giving him a reassuring pat to the back.

"Thanks, so I kind of like someone. No, not just someone, he's sp-special and I can't stop thin-thinking about him, what's up with me Belgium? Should I tell him? Please tell me what to do; it's too hard to think about it all by m-myself." Lovino continued to stare at his hands, and began to feel teary eyed.

"Well who is it? If you tell me the person then I could help you out a bit more?"

"Um…Ant-Anto-Anton-Antonio…" He sighed, barely above a whisper.

"Ahh, big brother Toni. Well…you should just tell him, I'm sure he'll understand the way you're feeling and maybe he could like you back, there is the possibility you know? Try telling him after the EU meeting, ask him if you can talk in private, then tell him. Which reminds me why I'm here, the EU meeting is in Amsterdam just in case you didn't get the note. Big brother Lars told me to tell you, so I have. Now watcha you say, why don't you and me go make some lunch since I have ingredients for that?" Her chirpy tone came back to her voice and she playfully flicked Lovino's nose, making him scowl in response.

"Thank you, Belgium." He smiled.

"Now come on, sweetie, get your apron on!~" Belgium grabbed hold of Lovino's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

And that was that! Both nations were going to tell each other about their deep, emotionally loving feelings for one another at the EU meeting tomorrow…hopefully.

**This chapters a little shorter than the other two because I didn't know what they could do before the EU meeting. Chapter four will probably be up tonight or tomorrow…also I'm planning to write a story called Be Mine, it's a GerIta story, rated M of course, but I don't know what to write in it. I want it to be a few chapters long so if you have any helpful suggestions or great ideas, then PM me, I will give you credit in my A/N's once I have wrote it!:') **

**CONCERNS? QUESTIONS? THOUGHTS? REVIEW!**


	4. The EU Meeting

**A/N: I'm going to make this one into Lovino's POV because I find it easier! So in this chapter there still isn't anything smutty going on sorry, oh yeah, and the kissing scene will be in about 2 chapters! ENJOY!**

I woke up freezing cold, to that stupid tomato bastard texting me:

_Hi Lovi! Just reminding that I'm picking you up at 10! See you then, Lovi!~_

I chose to ignore the dense bastard and go changed. I quickly slipped myself into my suit pants, white blouse and a blue tie, considering it was the mother fucking EU meeting today. Whip-de-fucking-do-da!

Once I was changed, I went down stairs to eat my breakfast, a tomato! Yes, I eat tomatoes for breakfast! Just as I bit into the wonderful, ripe fruit in my hands, the _bastard called me!_ He seriously needs to get a life! He can't keep randomly ringing me like this. Despite my (sort of) love for the dense bastard, it pisses me off! But, being the gentleman I am, I answered the call with the nicest greeting I would allow to slip off my tongue.

"What the fuck do you want, bastardo? I'm eating!" See, nice isn't it!

_"Watch your tongue, Lovi. Ahaha! I'm joking of course. But, I called you to see if it was still okay to pick you up at ten? Since, you didn't answer my text." _Oh, no! Not the teenage girl feeling again. Shit! Why did he have to say that? Now my face is all kissed by the wonderful tomatoes that he grows in his back-garden!

God! I could just imagine him being here now: 'Lovi, you look just like a tomato, so cute!~' yeah, well, fuck you!

"Y-yeah, it's f-fine." I mumbled, heating up even more with each word that escaped my mouth. Why did he have to ring me? He knew it was fine from the day he asked me!

_"Okay, good! See you in…30 minutes! Bye, Lovino!~"_ And on that note he hung up. Goodbye Antonio. Now that he's gone, I can finally finish eating my tomato! Yay!

* * *

Okay, panic time. He's here right now, outside my house! Looking completely hot, no not hot, disgusting! Yeah, that one. Anyway, I don't have time to argue with myself, I somehow have to find the courage to open the door. Yes, that's right, he knocked about 5 minutes ago and I'm just stood here, hands trembling on the door knob.

"Lovino, do you want a lift or not?" He shouted from outside the door, obviously becoming a little frustrated. I finally bucked up the courage to finally open the door! Yes, the frightening adventure of…Door opening.

The door swung open and in marched Mr. Bastardo. "Hello, Lovi! You ready to go?~" He asked staring at my flustered face. Shit! Flustered already…this is going to be a long day.

We both walked out the door, him being all chirpy and excited for some reason and me, well, I had my arms crossed over my chest and a signature scowl on my face, the one I usually give to Feli when he's driving me up the wall. "You okay, Lovi? You seem even moodier than usual?" He now sounded concerned, and moodier than usual! I'm never moody.

Anyway, once the dense asshole was finished staring at me and asking me if I was alright, we reached his car. It was a bright red ford fiesta, not exactly my cup of tea, but I was only going to be in it for about half an hour. "So the meetings in Amsterdam you say?" He asked me, sounded a little pissed off that we were going to visit the country of his most hated nation, the Netherlands.

"Yes, Amsterdam. Also, please could you drive super-fast because I don't really want to be in this car much longer?" He giggled at my half question, half demand and nodded, driving away speedily.

* * *

The car ride was short and silent. Not an awkward silence though, it was a very peaceful and comfortable silence, one I could get used to whenever I was with Antonio.

Antonio opened the door for me as we both stepped out from the car. Then we both walked into this huge, stone building in Amsterdam. As we both walked through the archway that lead into the building, I started to feel anxious and trembled the whole way through. One of the reason being, I was going to have to tell Antonio how I felt about him in a few hours, the next being this building was starting to freak me out, and the last being I hate these fucking meetings! There's so goddamn boring and pointless, especially when Germany runs them.

* * *

**_The EU meeting!_**

Finally, the EU meeting had started and I wasn't in the creepy archway anymore. Phew.

So, as I looked around everything seemed to be in order:

France and England: Arguing about something, most likely their countries food. Then after a while they small argument started to break into a fist fight when France looked like he was molesting England. America of course, was the one to stop the fight by pulling his boyfriend, England, into a tight embrace and kissing him passionately full on the mouth.

Feliciano: As usual, he had a bowl of pasta in front of him, and was shouting 'PASTAAAAA!~' to it as loud as he could. It was if they bowl of pasta didn't know what it was and Feli was informing it. Stupid bastard…my brother is so fucking stupid!

Prussia (don't even know why he was here): He pulled Antonio away from me and was crying on his shoulder, probably about Matthew breaking up with him. Serves him right for being such a goddamn pervert. His is part of the bad touch trio after all, Prussia being the pervert, France being the rapist and Spain being the player, another reason why I was scared about telling him I loved him.

Germany: Sitting there looking like he was about to explode from anger, since no one was listening to him. HA! Serves you're right, you stupid potato bastard!

The Nordics: Denmark was hitting on Norway while drinking beer. Norway, being the coolest person I know, was pushing him away and smooshing Denmark's face with his hand. YOU GO LUKAS BONDIVIK! Sweden was looking emotionless as always whilst calling Finland his wife. Iceland was on his phone, most likely texting Hong Kong, while his puffin was calling various things such as: you fag, texting you're boyfriend, dick head, you know all that crap. And Finland was just smiling also looking a bit creeped out 'cause Sweden was calling him 'my wife'. I would be scared and running for my life I was him.

The Baltics: Latvia was crying and looking terrified like always, Lithuania was backing away from a smiling Russia, even though it didn't look like a real smile. Finally, Estonia was being his geeky self as usual, trying to help Lithuania at the same time.

Belarus, Ukraine and Russia: Belarus was chasing Russia around shouting in her thick, Belarusian accent: "Marry me, big bruder. We'll be together forever, marry me. Please big bruder. You know you want to." Then she finally grabbed hold of him and pinned him to wall. Ukraine was on Russia's side, pulling her big sister, Belarus, off of Russia, but her ginormous boobs go in the way. Oh dear…

Netherlands and Belgium: The Netherlands was smoking his pipe and flipping through a book while Belgium was scolding him for smoking his pipe indoors.

Greece: Sleeping with a cat curled up on his chest. How can he sleep through all this commotion?

Poland: He was trying on his new dresses. The creep.

And finally, Hungary: Hungary was on Germany's computer when he wasn't looking, reading a USUK fanfiction with Yaoi in it, whatever that is. She must have liked it though considering her breathless mumbles of: 'that's so hot' and her nose was pouring with blood. Then half way through she stopped to place camera's in the elevators, bathrooms and any other private areas.

Yeah, just a normal EU meeting.

"SHUT UP! WE HAVE THINGS TO DISCUSS RIGHT NOW!" Germany's agitated voice echoed through the room. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and returned to their seats, obviously afraid of the way to muscular German.

* * *

The German just rambled on about the politically unstable countries and what they could do to help them (exactly what I had expected). When he was talking, Belgium kept smiling broadly at me and France kept winking at Antonio…weird.

Oh, that reminds me, I need to steal his phone when he isn't looking a delete my number from it. Anyway, every time Germany said a new sentence, it was getting closer to the time I was going to have to tell Antonio that I loved him. Oh crap! What if he rejected me? Then I would have made a huge fool out of myself! But what if he said yes? (I highly doubt it though) Then where would we go from there? Oh my god! Too much fucking pressure! I could just rip all my hair out now! Why do I always have to other think things like this? I guess I could ask Feli for advice? No, he'll just go on about making pasta for him. I suppose I could go talk to Belgium again before hand, but that'll just make me even more nervous…I'll improvise!

* * *

Oh shit everyone's packing their papers away. The time has come. Shit! I don't feel ready, I can't tell him anymore. I'm too scared. Oh…

My thoughts were distracted by a large, tanned hand pressed against my shoulder, giving me a slight shake. Antonio. "Hey, Lovi! Do you need a ride back home, mi amor." He quickly hit himself around the face, hard, leaving a giant red handprint.

"Mi what now?" I asked, slightly confused since I didn't know Spanish. Sure, I knew the basics like: Hola, Adios, ¿Cómo estás?, gracias and all that jazz, but nothing else. Mi amor? What on earth does that mean?

"Doesn't matter!" He said almost too quickly, slapping himself again, this time the hand print turned a deep purple colour and his smile returned to his face. "So do you want a lift then?" He changed the subject, receiving a small nod and confused look from my side, he simply smiled in return and gestured for me to go to the car.

Once we reached the door he suddenly stopped me saying he had something important to tell me. Well, you know what buddy, so do I! What a coincidence even though I don't want to tell you anymore because you probably won't feel the same way. With your charming looks you could just saunter into the street and pick up at beautiful girl with a snap of your fingers! Me on the other hand, I can't do that! Why I hear you ask, because I love _you_ to damn much.

Even if you are a damn tomato muncher, and as thick as two wooden planks I still love you and I think I always will…I just can't help my feelings towards you. I hope you feel the same way about me too.

Wait…I could say that to him! Lovino, even though it sounds crazy, you talking to yourself has just benefitted you! Great, no need for improvisation now! Lovino you firecracker! I could just hug myself, then hug that stupid Spanish bast-

All my thoughts were suddenly cut off when that muscular hand was placed on my shoulder yet again. He sighed.

"Lovino…I ne-need to tell you som-something, pl-please just here me out. I don't mind if you never want to see me ag-again I totally understand." Wait…what the fuck? Never want to see him again! I fucking love him, why would I never want to see him again!? This is getting confusing now. Then he carried on. "So Lovi, what I'm trying t-to say is…" He sighed again, as his face flushed beet red. _'Aww, Antonio you look just like a tomato!_' HA! In your face bastard. Of course I didn't say that out loud…oh, no.

"Lovino…I…I…I…Lo-love-" Then he was cut off by a drunk Prussia bounding into the room.

"Hey Toni, how's it going Bro? Wanna come for a drink? Oh, hey little runt. I forgot your name already, since your of no importance to me..haha!" He hiccupped. Fucking asshole!

Anyways, what the fuck was Antonio going to say? That he loved me? No…he would say something stupid like _"Lovino, I love tomatoes so much, please go buy me one~."_ Yes, that's what he would have said. There's no point in getting you're hopes up, Lovino. I sighed. But hey look on the bright side, now you don't have to admit you're undying love for him and get rejected! Yay!

Prussia, why do you have to ruin everything? You albino asshole!

**Yeah, Prussia! You albino asshole! I still love you though…not as much as I love Lovi and Toni there just simply more AWESOME than you!:) So, anyways, you thought they were both going to say it didn't you? Well HA! They didn't! GAH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME THOUGH! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! Ok, I've calmed down a bit now…so I'll post the next chapter up either tomorrow or Sunday, since I'm feeling so generous!:) **


	5. Prussia You Bastard!

**A/N: Yes, this is in Lovino's POV again. ENJOY my fellow Spamano lovers!**

So, Prussia ruined everything! The stupid albino bastard! I hate him even more now. If he hadn't of come over than I would have found out what Antonio was gonna say! Bastard!

Okay, rant over. Antonio went off with Prussia with a sort of depressed look of his face, me on the other hand went with Feliciano with my ever so present scowl on my face.

"Ve~ Lovi, what's up?" Feliciano asked with the slightest but of concern in his voice, as his wurst eating, bastard of a boyfriend, ate, guess what, fucking potatoes! I swear he's going to get married one day, and the church will be covered in potatoes! Even better, in a giant potato, to the potato queen! Anyway, off topic…

"Lovi, what's the matter? You've just sat there, holding your head up with your hand? Ve~" He asked, for some reason he even took my temperature.

"I'm not sick, Feli!" I snapped at him, pushing his hand away from my face. "I'm just annoyed. I was going to confess my undying-tell Antonio something really important today. But, Prussia came over, drunk out of his skull, and ruined it. Antonio was going to tell me something important too, but." I gave Germany the biggest glare I could manage. "Your even bigger, wurst eating bastard of a brother, ruined everything!" I practically screamed at Germany, earning a sigh and a face-palm from him.

"Ve~ Do you want me to ask big-brother-Toni what he was going to say?~" His chirpy tone suddenly came back, as he danced around picking up the plates we just ate off. "Because I can do that if you want, Lovino?~" He added, sounding as chirpy as possible.

"No, I'll ask him myself." I informed him, a little too quickly. "But, if you really want to, Feli, then you can…" I added when I noticed the tears in his eyes, maybe I snapped at him by accident. Oops.

"Ve!~ Okay, can I ring him now?~" He smiled, hugging Ludwig from behind, receiving a glare from me. Ring him!? Wait…Feliciano had Antonio's number? Since when!?

"You have his number?"

"Ve~ Sure!"

"Why!?"

"Ve~ Because I like big-brother Toni!"

"Oh"

"So can I call him?~"

"Fine…"

"Ve~ Yay!~"

He dialled the number and it rung. Only, to be answered about three seconds later by the Spanish bastard. Great.

Suddenly, I felt my heart bang against my chest when I heard that familiar tone of the Spaniard's voice. I felt beads of sweat forming at my hair line and around my nose, my body trembled all over while Ludwig stared at me with a confused expression.

_"Hello? Who's this?"_ The Spaniards asked and I let out a squeal. Once again, Ludwig stared at me with a confused expression and Feliciano laughed. _"Ahh! Feli! I could recognise your laugh anywhere, what do you need?~" _He chirped, earning another squeal from me.

"Hello big brother Toni!~ Ve~ Lovino was wondering what you were going to say to him before big brother Prussia ruined everything?" That's when my face dropped. He wasn't supposed to say that! He was supposed to say_: 'Ve~ Big brother Toni! I was curious to why you and big brother, Lovi, were talking yesterday. Then, big brother Prussia, dragged you away while you had a distraught image on your face?~'_ Yeah! He should have said that! But he didn't.

_"Ahh, well if Lovi's there, could you put him and then I'll tell him myself, Feli?~" _ Oh holy mother of Christ! He wanted to talk to me! Shit. Please, please, please, tell me Feli was going to say I was out with Matty or someone, please, I beg you Lord!

"Ve~ Yes, he's here! He's under the table squealing like a fan girl! I'll put him on." WHAT A FUCKING BASTARD! Mental note to self: When I get off the phone to this bastard, I shall strangle Feli with great force!

He handed me the phone saying that he wanted to tell me myself, then I gave him the biggest glare that he's ever seen. That shut him up! And scared him, I think, since he ran over to Ludwig screaming. Ha! That'll teach you bastard.

"H-he-hello." I stuttered down the line, trembling as I did so.

_"Hello, Lovi! Erm..since you wanted to know what I was going to say, could I come over and pick you up? I'd ra-rather tell you in person." _He sounded worried and shaky…but why? This is getting so confusing now.

"O-okay." I said simply.

_"Okay! I'll be there in about 10 minutes!" _ He informed me then hung up. I threw Feliciano his phone back at him and went to fix myself up. What? I want to look good okay? There's a sexy Spaniard coming over in 10 minutes! I need to look good! Calm Lovino, breath one, two, one, two, breath. Okay, panic over.

_Ding-dong!_

Wait…panic not over! He's here! Holy shit! Then I heard the door being flung open. Thank you, Feli. Maybe I won't strangle you know, since you just saved me from opening the door to him. Now, all you have to do is act naturally. Please don't say anything weird or creepy, I'll make you pasta for a whole week. Wait…Who the fuck am I talking to?

"He's upstairs~" I heard Feliciano chirp. Then I heard the muffling sound of people climbing the stairs, he's coming into my room! Shit!

_Knock-Knock!_

I screamed, making him burst the door down and scream my name. "Lovi, what happened, are yo-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at his sinfully hot face.

"You fucking scared me! You mother fucking bastard!" I screamed at him, throwing another pillow. He just laughed, helping me up while he did so. "So what were you trying to tell me yesterday?" I asked him, placing the pillows back on the bed.

He scratched the back of his neck and giggled nervously. "Um…well, you see, I k-k-kinda…umm." Kinda umm? What the hell? Why won't he just spit it out already!

"Spit it out!" I urged, getting impatient.

"Lovino I love you!" He practically screamed at me.

HE FUCKING WHAT?!

**How will Lovino react? Does he still love Spain? What will Spain do? Don't ask me, I have no idea. Okay, maybe I do, but still…anyways, sorry this one's short! Please forgive me *begs*. Yeah, so I was drawing, that's why it's short. You see my drawing is very important, since when I'm older, I wanna make anime cartoons like Hetalia…different obviously but still…you guys don't care about that though do ya? No. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MEAN ALLOT!**


End file.
